Mione and Ron
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "That was very good." says Ron. "It truly was." says Hermione with a cute smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Mione and Ron**

 **Hermione is in the bathroom because after a large glass of cold wine she need to pee.**

She roll up her red satin dress ( she wear no panties ) and take a seat on the toilet. She starts to pee, close her eyes and daydream for a moment.

"Ahhh...bloody damn!" moans Hermione as she let the pee out.

"Nice!" says Ron as he enter the bathroom.

"What? I may be your wife now, but that doesn't mean I still don't want privacy when I pee. Do not tell me that you get horny over seeing me pee, Ronald. That's not erotic." says Hermione.

"C'mon, Mione. Aren't I even allowed to look at my own sexy lady?" says Ron.

"You can look. Just not when I pee." says Hermione.

"Why? Women who pee are sexy?" says Ron.

"Oh, damn! We've been only married for less than a month and you already annoy me." says Hermione.

"If you're thinking about trying to divorce me, I love you too much to let you go, babe." says Ron.

Hermione can see Ron's dick getting hard in his sweatpants.

"Don't even think that we're gonna have sex right now." says Hermione.

Ron gives up and leave the bathroom.

"Finally!" says Hermione.

She finish her pee and then walk to her home-office.

"Why did I marry Ron?" mumbles Hermione.

Hermione starts to do some work.

"Hmm...regulation 26 Beta, sub-paragraph 2..." mumbles Hermione. "Bloody fuck, these laws are ancient..."

45 minutes later, Ron enter the room.

"Mione, let's cuddle." says Ron.

Ron unzip his jeans and starts to jerk his dick, giving Mione a handjob show.

"Damn it, Ronald. I'm trying to work here." says Hermione.

"Last time we had sex was 2 weeks ago." says Ron.

"Save it for tonight. After dinner I'll give you a sexy session." says Hermione.

"Why not now?" says Ron.

"Because right now I need to get this work done. And it won't go faster with you standing there and jerking your dick." says Hermione.

"Alright...bloody damn..." mumbles Ron as he leave the room.

7 hours later.

Hermione and Ron has just had dinner.

"Lucky you. Now I am ready for sex. Fuck me and cum in me, Ronald." says Hermione as she pull off her dress and her bra.

"Great." says Ron as he pull off his shirt and unzip his jeans.

Hermione lean her back against the wall.

Ron slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me...it feels wonderful." moans Hermione.

"It's good for me too, baby." says Ron in a deep manly tone.

"Obviously. Your dick is very hard and I love that." moans Hermione.

"And I love that your pussy is soft and wet." says Ron.

"Thanks!" moans Hermione.

"Yeah." says Ron.

Ron fuck faster.

"Yes, that's what I like. Give it to me...so sexy." moans Hermione.

"Sure, Mione. You truly are one sexy woman." says Ron.

"Of course I am." moans Hermione.

Hermione usually don't want people to say that she is sexy, but now she's so horny that she doesn't care.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Hermione.

Ron fuck harder.

"Mmm, yes! So bloody sexy." moans Hermione. "Fuck me...deep in my pussy."

"Okay, sexy bitch." says Ron, fucking harder.

"Bitch huh? So you think it's sexy when I get a little angry?" says Hermione.

"I do, Mione." says Ron in a hard serious tone.

"Oh, nice." moans Hermione, her voice extra sexy now.

45 minutes later.

"Where do you want the cum?" moans Ron.

"In my pussy...please, cum in me." moans Hermione.

"Alright, baby!" moans Ron as he thrust his dick deep into Hermione's sexy pussy and cum.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Hermione as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Did my lady enjoy that?" says Ron.

"Yes, it was soooo sexy." says a happy Hermione.

"Thanks, baby. It was very good for me too." says Ron.

"I noticed that. Your cum-load was huge." says Hermione.

The next day.

"Mione, you're damn sexy." says Ron as he gives Hermione a kiss.

"Thanks, Ronald." says Hermione, all erotic and seductive.

"You make my dick hard." says Ron.

"Now do I really? Then I guess you have to masturbate and think about me because I need to go to work." says Hermione.

"I always assumed that I didn't need to jerk off anymore after we got married." says Ron.

"Are you saying that you only want m for sex? I'm no man's fuck-toy." says Hermione in a mature serious tone.

"No. All I'm saying is that I thought that I'd get to fuck a lot once you were my wife." says Ron.

"Trust me, if I had the time you'd get to bang me like the slut I am, but I have to go to work or I'll lose my job." says Hermione. "You can jerk off and remember what a luck man you are to have me as your wife. There are men who'd kill to get me, the one and only Mione."

"Okay then. Have fun at work." says Ron.

Hermione put on a white jacket, grab her briefcase and then head to work.

Ron takes a seat on the couch in the living room.

"Okay...here we go..." says Ron as he pull down his pants, grab his dick and starts to jerk off.

Ron's dick get hard.

"Yes, jerk me off, Mione! Bloody sexy!" moans Ron, pretending that Hermione is jerking him off.

Ron is very horny.

"Fucking damn..." moans Ron.

Ron close his eyes and imagine Hermione riding his dick.

"Ahhhh, shit...!" moans Ron as he cum and spray a huge load over the table.

It felt very sexy for Ron to cum.

"Peniculum incravi sperdia, incontrate, comilum, nuveris." says Ron as he wave his wand over his dick, casting a spell that charge up his balls with new cum faster so he's ready for sex when Hermione get home.

6 hours later, Hermione get home.

"Oh, no!" says Hermione when she sees the large cum stains on the table in the living room.

"Mione, what's wrong?" says Ron.

"This! You shot a load of cum over the table. This table used to belong to my grandmother." says Hermione in slight anger.

"Sorry." says Ron, getting horny from seeing his wife being a bit angry.

"Clean that up, at once! You were disrespectful to my grandmother by doing what you did over her table, man." says Hermione.

Ron grab a towel and starts to clean the table.

Hermione stand at the side with her wand in her hand, making sure that Ron clean the table without using magic.

"Get every tiny stain away. I want the table to be as clean as it was the day my grandma did buy it in Ireland." says Hermione.

"C'mon, Mione. Don't be so uptight." says Ron.

"Uptight? I'm not fucking uptight." says Hermione as she flick her wand, casting a small spell that hurt Ron's ass a bit.

"Hey! Easy." says Ron.

"Nobody call Hermione uptight." says Hermione.

"Sorry, baby." says Ron.

"Don't even think about trying to seduce me right now. You pretty much cheated on me with my grandmother by spraying your cum over her table. That's very disrespectful to me. I hope you understand that I will refuse sex with you today." says Hermione.

Ron knows how serious his wife is, but seeing and hearing her angry also makes him very horny.

"Are you horny? Forget it. I will not, under any circumstances, let you fuck me today." says Hermione.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult." says Ron, getting angry.

"Oh, really?" says Hermione.

"Yes." says Ron as he draw his wand.

"I'm not weak." says Hermione as she cast a Disarming Charm at Ron.

Ron's wand is knocked from his hand.

42 minutes later, the table is clean.

"Not bad. You deserve a little reward." says Hermione.

"Thanks...a blowjob?" says Ron.

"No, this." says Hermione as she give Ron a kiss.

"That's all...?" says Ron.

"Yes." says Hermione.

Hermione leave the room.

Ron put on his trenchcoat and then use Apparition to go the Hog's Head Inn.

"Give me a large bottle of firewhisky." says Ron as he takes a seat by the bar.

"Troubles, Mr Weasley?" says Aberforth.

"Is it that obvious?" says Ron.

"You only order that when you're highly unhappy." says Aberforth as he gives Ron a large bottle of firewhisky.

"Right..." mumbles Ron as he drink half the bottle in one single go.

"Take it easy. Harry told me that you tend to get drunk easy." says Aberforth.

"Fucking don't care." mumbles Ron in anger.

69 minutes and 4 bottles of firewhisky later.

"Mr Weasley, time to pay." says Aberforth.

"Put it on my bill." says Ron.

"Sorry. Your credit is no longer any good here. You still haven't payed for your drinks for the past six months." says Aberforth.

"Ronald, is this where you hide?" says an angry Hermione as she enter the Hog's Head Inn.

"Mione...? I didn't hide." says Ron, who is clearly drunk.

"You did and you are drunk. Come, we're going home." says Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley, your husband here has not payed for his drinks for the past six months." says Aberforth.

"Here." says Hermione as she pay off Ron's entire bill.

"Thanks." says Aberforth.

Hermione and Ron leave the Hog's Head Inn and head back home.

"Mione, how did you know where I was?" says Ron.

"Easy. You always go to the Hog's Head when you're angry at me." says Hemione. "I know you better than you think."

"Not good." mumbles Ron in anger.

"I heard that." says Hermione.

4 days later.

"Ron, wanna fuck me?" says Hermione as she enter Ron's home-office.

Hermione wear only a pink lace bra and a short black leather skirt.

"Sure, baby." says Ron.

"Okay." says Hermione as she roll up her skirt, showing that she doesn't wear panties.

"No longer angry?" says Ron.

"Not even a little. I'm happy now and if you fuck me I'll be even more happy." says Hermione.

Hermione bend forward over a chair.

Ron unzip his jeans, slide his dick into Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hermione, all horny.

"Ahhh, bloody sexy!" moans Ron in a deep manly tone.

"Yes, drill me, Ron!" moans Hermione.

"Okay, baby." moans Ron.

"Nice. It feels so good." moans Hermione.

"Indeed." moans Ron.

Ron fuck harder.

"Yes! That's sexy." moans Hermione, who enjoy being fucked hard.

"I know." moans Ron.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hermione.

"Fuck...damn!" moans Ron.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy crap, Mione!" moans Ron as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Oh, my dear!" moans Hermione as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"That was very good." says Ron.

"It truly was." says Hermione with a cute smile.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
